


About bathhouses and thinking

by BlackSmile



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Smut, annatar being annatar, but very little, in which celebrimbor has a wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSmile/pseuds/BlackSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is it?” Annatar suddenly asked. He opened his eyes and for a second Celebrimbor could have sworn; his pupils had been nothing but a line. “Don’t even try to lie to me, I can feel your restless spirit.”<br/>“I was just thinking.”<br/>“Thinking?” The blond elf raised his eyebrows. “Thinking about what?”<br/>Celebrimbor shrugged. “Various things.”<br/>“Things like you beneath me?” It wasn’t even a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About bathhouses and thinking

Mist streamed from the calm water surface, the whole cabin was filled with it. Only the fresh night breeze from a small window fought a losing battle to refresh the heavy air. It was quiet, only through said small window few noises reached the inside of the bathhouse.

The door was opened and two figures stepped inside the warm mist. One shivered slightly as he pushed the door closed again.

“It’s getting colder again.”, he said and rubbed his arms a bit.

“It indeed does. Just like every fall. You don’t need to point out the obvious to me, Tyelpe.”

The first one mumbled something under his breath. “Anyway, I’m glad you accepted my invitation.” He had a smooth voice, with a hint of humming in his throat.

“It would have been rude not to.”

“I mean, my wife is a wonderful woman, but sometimes it’s better not to have her around. Don’t you think so too?” The elf started to braid his dark hair.

“You know that I’ve never been married, so how would I know?”

He rolled his eyes. “Sure, Annatar. I merely forgot it.”

The elf called Annatar made a humming noise and opened his simple robe.

“I just think it’s a bit... unusual of an elf your age to not be married.” The dark haired undid his robe too and placed it on a low shelf.

“My dear Celebrimbor, are you trying to point out that I am _old_?”

“No! No… I’m just wondering.”

With a sigh Annatar hung his robe up and slowly walked to the bath, staring at the water as if it had personally insulted him.

Celebrimbor kept standing where he was and looked at his friend. Annatars body was so lithe and fair, he couldn’t help but to wonder if he was part maid.

“I hope you’re not looking at my backside, are you?”

His head shot up and he felt his face growing hot. “No!”

“Sure.” Annatar carefully dipped his toe into the water. “Come, otherwise it will be too cold.”

“Yes.” He still wondered why he obeyed without questions. Sighing he closed his eyes and dived into the water, taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, Annatar still stood at the edge of the water. “Are you coming?”

“It’s still too hot for me.”, was the plain response.

“Now, we both know that this is a lie. The water is perfect.”

“There is no such thing as perfect.”

“Are you afraid of water?” Celebrimbor laughed silently. It really looked like that.

“What if?” Annatar raised his chin and looked at him challenging, his eyes glittering like molten gold for a second.

Quickly the elven lord looked down to hide the red color, spreading on his face. He knew this look. He knew what it meant.

Slowly Annatar stepped into the water too, lowering himself slowly until his body was hidden up to the shoulders. The silence returned, only interrupted by the water, softly lapping against the wooden tub every time someone moved slightly.

Celebrimbor looked at Annatar. He had his eyes closed and head leaned back, the fine features completely relaxed. He smiled to himself, it was a rare sight to see him like that.

Normally Annatar was a restless person, from time to time even hectic. No matter how often Celebrimbor had thought, he would know the noldo elf, there was always something he didn’t know yet. Annatar was hiding something and he hid it well, but occasionally he’d seen him pacing around and mumbling to himself, one time he’d seen him cry in his sleep.

Lucky for himself, Celebrimbor knew not to speak of these topics.

“What is it?” Annatar suddenly asked. He opened his eyes and for a second Celebrimbor could have sworn; his pupils had been nothing but a line. “Don’t even try to lie to me, I can feel your restless spirit.”

“I was just thinking.”

“Thinking?” The blond elf raised his eyebrows. “Thinking about what?”

Celebrimbor shrugged. “Various things.”

“Things like you beneath me?” It wasn’t even a question.

“Shut up.”

“My pleasure.” In slow, almost threatening movements Annatar came towards him, reaching forward to caress his knee softly and moved his hand along his thigh.

With a soft gasp Celebrimbor unknowingly raised his hip a bit.

“So eager, are we?” With a taunting smile Annatar let his hand brush the hardening length of the elven lord. And it was over, Celebrimbor knew that he was lost already. He’d known since he’d seen the living flame in Annatars eyes. It always was like that. A daring comment, Annatars gaze and he ended up underneath him, begging for whatever he wanted to do to him.

And not a single word about it the next day. It has always been like that. Celebrimbor moaned as he felt Annatars lips on his neck, biting. He closed his eyes with a sigh. These things would be hard to hide the next day…


End file.
